<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maguumaga nanaman (at ikaw ang katabi) by leehvukjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898849">maguumaga nanaman (at ikaw ang katabi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae'>leehvukjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sober gun is cute, but a drunk gun is cuter and horny.</p><p>or, buti na lang at sumama si off sa night out ni gun kagabi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maguumaga nanaman (at ikaw ang katabi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ito na yata yung pinakabastos na nagawa ko sa lahat ng attempt ko to write smut haha enjoy hindot</p><p>ps. credits to what happened last night 030721 ♡ at oo naniniwala talaga akong sabay silang umuwi walang makakapigil sakin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“gun, stop it,” sabi ni off as he chews his lower lip, his right hand firmly gripping the car handle while 'yung left naman ay nakapatong sa bintana ng kotse, supporting his face leaned on his hand. he's getting impatient as gun is, and the traffic isn't really helping.</p><p>“why? I'm not doing anything,” inosenteng sinabi ni gun at binawi 'yung kamay na nakapatong sa hita nito kanina habang hinihimas pa. off just looks at him as a smile forms in his face. para kasing nalugi 'yung itsura ni gun.</p><p>alam naman ni off na gun is provoking him lalo na't parehas silang nakainom… and we all know what kind of person gun gets when he's drunk. he's the <em> horny </em>type kasi. kaya tuwing umiinom ito kasama ng mga kaibigan ay parati niya itong sinusundo o minsan ay pinapaalalahanan na lang na huwag uminom masyado. pwede naman siyang sumama, but it's either off is busy with work or tinatamad magnight out. hindi naman kasi niya ugali 'yun. isa pa, he knows how much of a social butterfly his boyfriend is kaya hinahayaan niya na lang itong magbonding kasama ng mga kaibigan niya. pwede naman kasi niyang solohin si gun sa gabi.</p><p>but today is not like any other days, dahil pagkatapos nilang magmerit ngayong araw ay napagdesisyunan ni off na sumunod sa bar kung nasaan si gun. wala lang. change of heart. kahit na inaantok at pagod na pagod na siya, sasamahan niya pa rin si gun.</p><p>anyway, currently ay pauwi na silang dalawa gamit ang kotse ni gun. hindi dinala ni off 'yung kotse niya para sabay silang makakauwi. siya na 'yung nagoffer na magdrive dahil mukhang di na kinakaya ni gun. kanina pa kasi siya nito tinatawanan at binubulungan ng kung anu-ano. haplos dito, haplos doon. kaya alam naman nating lahat kung san mapupunta 'to.</p><p>“uwi tayo sa condo mo please,” sabi ni gun habang nakanguso pa. tumango na lang si off habang pinipigilan ang sarili na tumawa. when gun is sober, he's cute. pero pag nalalasing ito, mas lalo rin siyang cumu-cute na may halong pagka-horny. kaya minsan hindi alam ni off kung san siya lulugar. “gusto na kita mahawakan,”</p><p>gusto talaga isisi ni off lahat ng kasalanan sa mundo sa bwisit na red light na 'to. he's on his edge already and he wants to break the law. pero ayaw niya namang mangyari ‘yun dahil si gun ang kasama niya sa kotse. isa pa, hindi naman niya kotse ‘to.</p><p>after what seemed to be an experience of hell, nakarating din sila sa condo ni off at past 2 am. dahan-dahan niyang ibinaba si gun sa sasakyan at inalalayan hanggang makarating sila ng elevator. pagkabukas ng elevator ay agad siyang hinalikan ni gun. at dahil maliit ito, nakatiptoe pa to habang nakayakap ang mga kamay sa leeg ni off. automatic na humawak si off sa bewang ni gun to support him as they kissed messily. gun isn’t much of an exhibitionsit, pero kapag nalalasing ito ay parang napupunta ‘yung kaluluwa niya sa ibang dimensyon at iba ‘yung pumapalit.</p><p>the kiss tasted like alcohol. it was messy, loud, and desperate for each other’s warmth. kung saan saan na rin napupunta ‘yung halik ni gun kay off, and off doesn’t mind getting dominated. mas tinitigasan nga siya. medyo natatawa pa siya kasi hirap si gun abutin ‘yung leeg niya, but off gives him an easy access naman. pero nang tumunog ‘yung elevator ay agad silang kumawala sa isa’t isa dahil may ibang sumakay. nagulat pa si off kasi, <em> may tao pang gising at 2 am? </em></p><p>as they reached the floor of off’s unit, agad silang lumabas ng elevator. patago pang pinalo ni off ‘yung pwet ni gun, dahilan kung bakit natawa ito habang sinususian ‘yung pinto ng unit ng boyfriend niya.</p><p>pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni gun ng unit, off hastily closes the door at sinunggaban agad ng halik si gun, continuing whatever they left off kanina. madali rin niyang nabuhat ito (not without breaking the kiss! talented nga siguro talaga sila) and gun immediately envelopes his legs sa bewang ni off. he carries gun hanggang sa sofa niya with much ease, and now gun is sitting on his lap, leaning against him habang pinapapak sa leeg si off. off moans against him.</p><p>“baby, wag mo markahan,” sabi ni off, pero alam niya namang sa sobrang libog ni gun ay baka hindi na siya nito naiintindihan. “may shooting bukas,”</p><p>“so? edi takpan ng concealer,” pilosopong sinabi ni gun at binigyan pa siya ng nakakalokong ngiti na para bang hindi niya pinapak si off sa leeg. off can’t help but smile yet again, kasi parang ayaw niyang tigilan si gun ngayong gabi.</p><p>walang habas na inunbutton ni gun ‘yung polo niya, but only the first few. off raises a brow at him at tatanggalin na sana lahat pero sinampal ni gun ‘yung kamay niya para sawayin kaya agad niyang binawi ‘yung kamay niya.</p><p>“umupo ka lang diyan. don’t move,” sabi ni gun kaya nangiti nanaman si off. he likes this so much. kung sa totoong buhay ay under siya kay gun, kapag nagsesex sila, it’s the other way around. but having gun dominate him is a different kind of story. parang kahit wala pang gawin si gun ay lalabasan na agad siya.</p><p>“okay,” sabi ni off as he sits still, pinapanood si gun sa kung anong ginagawa niya.</p><p>hinubad ni gun ‘yung tokong na soot niya kanina at tinapon na lang ito basta sa lapag ng sala ni off. may kinuha ito mula sa bulsa at nakita ni off na may nilabas itong panyo. gun folds it para ipantakip sa mata ni off kaya wala na siyang nagawa. <em> tangina. </em>naeexcite siya.</p><p>naramdaman niyang hinuhubad ni gun ‘yung polo niya, leaving no buttons unopened. he feels something ticklish sa bandang utong niya, and when he realizes it, gun is <em> actually </em>sucking his nipples. off whimpers in borderline pain at sarap, pero mas nangingibabaw ‘yung sarap, kasi automatic na dumapo ‘yung kamay niya sa pwet ni gun at pinalo ito. gun stops whatever he’s doing kaya napaangat ng kilay si off.</p><p>“baby, don’t move sabi,” sabi ni gun. “ikaw na ‘yung nagdrive kagabi pauwi satin…” he can feel gun leaning in. “now let me handle the next part,”</p><p>“ <em>tangina—” </em> hindi makapaniwala si off sa kung ano mang nangyayari ngayong gabi. it’s driving him insane at wala pa sila sa kalahati… <em> gun </em> is driving him insane. everything feels so good. “ <em>tangina, </em> gun ang <em>sarap sarap mo,”</em></p><p>gun gets back to the job, at lalo lang tinigasan si off. he’s already hurting down there, and it isn’t helping na nakapantalon pa siya at inuupuan ni gun ‘yung tite niya. gun continues on sucking, flicking, and making circle motions on his nipples. gun is also leaving traces of kisses on his chest… hanggang sa naramdaman niyang tumayo si gun para iunbutton ‘yung pantalon niya.</p><p>off feels the excitement rushing in. wala siyang nakikita sa kahit anong ginagawa ni gun at pinapakiramdaman lang ang lahat, kaya naman nung naramdaman niyang hinubad na ni gun ‘yung underwear niya at hinawakan ‘yung matigas niyang tite, napaungol na lang siya sa sarap at excitement.</p><p>jinakol muna ng bahagya ni gun ‘yung tite nito bago niya ito sinubo ng halfway. he starts sucking in habang nilalabas masok ito sa bibig niya at dinidilaan tuwing tumatama ang ulo nito sa dila ni gun.</p><p><em>“aaah—tangina,” </em> ungol ni off. napapaangat na siya sa inuupuan sa sobrang pagpipigil at sarap. “ganyan ka ba kaputang-puta sa tite ko, gun? ha? higop na higop mo ah. tangina gustong gusto kitang sabunutan ngayon para ako ‘yung kumantot sa bibig mo,”</p><p>off starts bucking his hips, meeting with gun’s phase dahil bawal siyang gumalaw. he does it with much force, and he can hear gun choking dahil sa matigas niyang tite. he feels gun placing a hand on his thighs kaya natigilan si off sa paggalaw, kung kelan pa talaga malapit na siya labasan.</p><p><em>“puta,” </em> malutong na nasabi ni off. “gun, baby, lalabasan na ako,”</p><p>“tingin mo hahayaan kitang labasan?” narinig niyang sinabi ni gun at naramdaman niya ring tinanggal nito ang tite niya sa bibig niya. gusto magdabog ni off right then and there, pero alam niya namang may ibang plano si gun. “hindi ka pa pwedeng labasan, off.”</p><p>narinig ni off na may kinakalikot si gun sa pantalon niya, and he knew right away na kumukuha ito ng condom dahil agad itong nilagay ni gun sa tite niya pagkabukas nito ng packet. naramdaman niyang tumayo ito mula sa pagkakaluhod and posisions himself sa tite ni off. akala ni off ay ipapasok na ni gun… pero nagslide lang ‘yung tite niya sa pwet ni gun. off throws his head back sa sofa with much frustration sa sobrang kalibugan. <em> lalabasan na ako eh. </em>sobrang effective ng page-edge sakanya ni gun kasi malapit na siyang mawalan ng kontrol.</p><p>“<em>ay, </em> sorry,” gun leans in and laughs at his ears na para bang sinadya niyang hindi ipasok. off laughs as well kasi nafufrustrate na nga siya. ang sakit sakit na rin nung tite niya kasi gusto niya nang kantutin si gun hanggang di na ito makalakad bukas.</p><p>naramdaman niyang tumayo ulit si gun para ipasok ‘yung tite niya sa butas nito. lalong tinigasan si off sa thought na nagprep talaga si gun para ngayong gabi… na para bang expected na ni gun na babastusin siya ni off ngayong gabi.</p><p><em>“aaah—oh my god,” </em> he can hear gun sniffing. tumaas ang kilay ni off at nagpanic kaya agad niyang tinanggal ‘yung blindfold na nasa mata niya dahil baka kung napano si gun. gun leans in to him and rests his face sa nook ng leeg niya… and then laughs. inangat na nito ang ulo niya kaya off can’t help but look at him weirdly. “ang laki laki mo, <em>oh my god. </em> parang mapupunit ako, fuck,” gun curses. off just shakes his head at agad na intake ang leeg ni gun para madistract ito sa sakit na nararamdaman.</p><p><em>“intayin mo, pupunitin talaga kita,” </em> bulong ni off sa tenga ni gun. hindi na siguro nito naramdaman na wala na siyang blindfold, but off is up for a challenge, kaya hahayaan niya pa rin si gun na gumalaw. “galaw,”</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“gumalaw ka. pakita mo sakin kung pano ka pinupuno ng tite ko,” sabi ni off ng walang habas. gun looks at him like a lost puppy, na para bang hindi siya nito binastos kanina. <em> putangina. </em> sobrang nakakalibog lalo ‘yung ganyang itsura ni gun eh. “ano? gagalaw ka ba? o ako gagalaw para maaramdaman mong ako lang dapat bumarurot sayo?”</p><p>“no, ako,” sabi ni gun. he places his hands sa hita ni off kaya nakaforward ang dibdib niya sa boyfriend niya. gun starts moving. ramdam na ramdam niya sa loob niya ‘yung matigas na tite ng boyfriend niya kaya napapikit na lang siya sa sarap. “aaaaah—fuck, <em>oh my god, </em> ang sarap sarap mo, oh my god, ang laki mo—” sabi ni gun habang kinakantot ang sarili gamit ang tite ni off. off just watches him in pleasure, at lalo lang siyang nalibugan sa itsura ni gun na pawis na pawis habang ginagalaw ‘yung sarili niya against sa tite niya.</p><p>“gun. <em>ako na,” </em> sabi ni off at pinatigil si gun. he stands up at inalalayan si gun sa pagtayo. tumayo siya sa likod ni gun at ipinasok ulit ‘yung tite niya sa pwet ni gun. sinuportahan ni gun ‘yung sarili niya by placing both of his hands sa sofa ni off and when his boyfriend starts moving, parang titirik ‘yung mata ni gun sa sarap. mabilis siyang tinira ni off sa likod, all while sinasampal pa ‘yung pwet niya. <em> yes po, heto na ba ‘yun? heto na ba ‘yung langit? oh my god. sobrang sarap. </em> parang naiiyak na si gun sa sobrang kalibugan pati sarap. <em>“eto ‘yung gusto mo eh, ‘yung binabastos ka? </em> kanina sa kotse hindi ka makapagpigil, gun. ang sarap ng piga ng pwet mo sa tite ko,”</p><p>hindi na makaimik si gun kasi busy na siya umungol. naramdaman niyang malapit nang labasan ni off, pero alam niyang pinipigil nito dahil hindi pa siya nilalabasan. gun honestly finds it endearing na siya ‘yung laging pinapauna ni off. tinulungan na siya ni off at jinakol na nito ‘yung tite ni gun, kaya nung nilabasan na si gun, nilabas niya na ‘yung tite niya sa pwet ni gun at inalis ‘yung condom. jinakol ni off ‘yung sarili niya at agad naman siyang nilabasan. pinutok niya ‘yung tamod niya sa likod ni gun. natawa naman siya bigla kasi ‘di niya sinadya. nakita niyang pagod na si gun kaya inalalayan niya na ito papunta ng cr.</p><p>“huy, bulilit,” sabi ni off habang natatawa. pumupungay na kasi ‘yung mata ni gun. “don’t sleep on me please? maliligo pa tayo. halika na,”</p><p>“i love you,” gun mumbles. pero hindi ito narinig ni off kaya napaangat siya ng kilay.</p><p>“ano po?”</p><p>“i love you sabi,” sabi ni gun na medyo galit pa. natawa na lang si off at tumango.</p><p>“mahal din kita,”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>